


Feast for the Senses

by Vikishus



Series: Welcome to Build a Fuck [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikishus/pseuds/Vikishus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Gabe and Jesse have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast for the Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanii/gifts).



Jack sat in a small chair on the far side of the room, watching the pair on the bed come together in exploration. He always knew Jesse had a thing for Gabriel. How could you not see it when the younger's eyes were always glued to the other man when he entered the room? 

Jesse had pulled Gabe onto his lap, letting his hands have access to all of the delicious body above him. Calves, thighs, hips and waist were touched and massaged as he deepened the kiss between them. He’d thought of this night and day since Jack had offered him a chance to be with them, he practically vibrated in excitement as he waited for tonight. “D’you know how often I want these to crush my head?” his hands came to rest on the others thighs, his thumbs gently rubbing the inner muscles.

“You know I’ve crushed windpipes with these right?” Gabriel grinned as he ground his hips down, laughing softly when the man under him bucked. 

“Lord- I’ve seen you do that, thought I was gonna have’ta rub one out in the transport.” Jesse growled and gripped tighter.

Gabriel leaned forward and nipped at Jesse’s ear, his hands traveling from shoulders, down Jesse’s chest and down to below his navel, “If you want these around your head then go ahead vaquero.”

Jesse needed no more encouragement, he held Gabriel and stood before turning around and laying the other down on the bed.

Jack watched in astonishment as Jesse didn’t just dive in, but brought Gabriel's legs up and onto his shoulders. Almost tenderly, Jesse started to slowly kiss from slender ankles to shapely calves and then finally-  _ finally  _ he made his way to the hard muscles in those thick thighs. Jesse moaned as he started sucking on the soft skin, his hands cupping them from the other side. He reached up and started to nibble on the area where hip and thigh met.

“God, didn’t know you had it this bad, vaquero.” Gabriel moaned as his hands gripped the sheets.

“You have no idea mi  paraíso.” Jesse whispered reverently into the skin under his lips.

Gabriel immediately looked down and caught Jesse's gaze. 

Jack wasn’t sure how long he could hold out on before he would join them. He reached down next to him and grabbed a box before getting up. Slowly walking around to the other side of the bed, he leaned down and met Gabriel's lips with his own. After finally pulling away, Jack said, “Jesse, I know you’re fulfilling a lifelong fantasy, and lord knows those thighs deserve praising, would you mind putting your fingers to good use.”

Jesse looked up, noting how Jack was putting cuffs around Gabriel's wrists. He smiled, “No problem there, I’ll get him ready.” He brought those thighs to rest on his shoulders, “Now darl’n, promise not to kill me with these?” he pressed a chaste kiss to one before rubbing his cheek against it.

“If you make him a writhing mess, those thighs will give you no problem.” Jack whispered as he brought Gabriel's hands together behind him.

Jesse wasted no time after that, hiking those hips up a little higher before kissing and sucking at the others entrance, enjoying all the small gasps and twitches he dragged out of the man above him. He smiled before spearing his tongue through the muscle and hearing a choked off groan. Looking up he saw why, Jack currently had his own length down Gabriel's throat. 

Jack slowly thrusted into the heat wrapped around his member. He could imagine what Jesse was doing to that small hole, and he groaned deep in his chest before wrapping his hands around Gabriel's neck, “He making you feel good Gabe? Should I tell him how to really drive you nuts?”

“I don’t need instruction on eating ass, Jack.” Jesse murmured before sliding two fingers in and suckling on the skin above it, curling his fingers in search.

Gabriel arched his back, his thighs coming to clamp the sides of Jesse’s head. His hands carefully secured behind him, Jack always made sure he got the right stuff for their fun nights.

“Yeah baby, hold me tight.” Jesse almost moaned when those thighs held his head still. Adding a third finger, he finally hit that little gland, pushing Gabriel to finally moan out loud. He started a merciless pace then with his fingers, curling them deep and massaging the inner walls.

Jack laughed softly when Gabriel started squirming, moaning and pulling on the bonds holding his wrists. “Jesse, you doing alright down there? Or should i break out the bar?”

“Bar?” Jesse’s voice was slightly muffled.

“A spreader bar, it'll keep him from choking you.” Jack started pulling it out and undoing the straps.

“No!” Jesse drawled out, stopping his administration's and looking up at Jack, “I've wanted nothing more than to enjoy these and I won't have a damn bar stop me.”

Gabriel bucked and growled, “Jack if the man wants me to suffocate him then let him be, he’s a big boy.”

“Darl’n you don’t know how big.” Jesse replied before plunging back in, all saliva and lewd slurping noises. His fingers causing a squelching sound every time he thrust his fingers in, constantly putting pressure on the others prostate.

Gabriel’s moans increased, his voice low and rough as he whimpered in Spanish, his thighs shaking but still holding a strong grip on Jesse’s head. He writhed as the constant attention Jesse’s fingers were giving him almost turned painful, his breathing coming out harder and harder. He wouldn’t last long at this pace. He started grinding his hips up, his whole body trembling because Jesse just would not let up.

“Jesse.” Jack leaned forward and gripped him by the hair, leaning down and whispering in his ear. He was tired of waiting.

The offer whispered in his ear caused Jesse to stop and pull his fingers out, “Well, when you put it that way.” He grabbed Gabriel’s thighs and pried them apart enough to escape, humming in satisfaction at the low whine that escaped the man below him. 

Jack moved forward, positioning Gabriel to sit on his lap and feel how much Jack wanted him. A quick slather of lube and Jack had his hands on those wide hips, guiding the other down onto his erection, groaning as he slid right home.

Jesse wasted no time grabbing the lube, he upended the bottle over those glorious thighs, grinning like the devil himself when he saw all the little hickey marks he’d left. After the bottle was empty, he moved both of his hands to spread it out, up and around. He held Gabriel still as Jack started thrusting, causing his whole body to bounce with him.

Jack hooked his chin just over Gabriel’s shoulder, watching as the youngest member of their arrangement went to town oiling up those thighs, massaging and rubbing the whole area, even going behind his knee and slowly starting to go lower, “Jesse, I thought you couldn’t wait to fuck those.”

Jesse’s head jerked up, snapped out of his reverie, “Yes well, gotta make sure they’re slick enough.”  
Gabriel had been oddly quiet, the soft touches and the heat that emanated all around him, helped bring him back from the edge. He almost didn’t want Jesse to stop, he probably couldn’t get a professional masseuse to be that thoural about a thigh rub like that. He grunted softly as Jack moved under him to get a better angle for leverage to thrust as Jesse held both his legs together. 

Jesse hugged those legs to his body, his member coming to rest against where they met, “God Gabe,” he rubbed his cheek against the man's leg before biting it, using that moment to slide his erection in between those thick thighs and thrusting, “been dreaming about fucking these since I saw these sashay past me. Fuck them till you come and then lick these clean. Gorgeous.”

Jack finally let loose too, snapping his hips up in time with Jesse. Gabriel moaned, one inside and another using his legs, the erection poking through and rubbing with his. Hands touched him everywhere. Jacks on his chest and neck, gripping every once in awhile as Jesse just moved everywhere, sometimes holding his thighs together, making it tighter on his erection and other times just frotting against one of his slicked up legs.

As much as Gabriel was loving the attention and the constant manhandling, he wanted more. Sitting up and pushing forward, he whispered, “On your back vaquero.”

Jesse was quick to follow his demand, backing up and laying down, his legs crossing over Jack’s. He prayed to god for the first time in years as Gabriel shifted, ass never touching the bed and moved over to him. He almost choked as the man above him squated down, the muscles in his thighs flexing and catching the light as he slowly started to ride him. Jesse swore a blue streak before his hips joined the party, his hands gliding over slick skin and feeling those hard muscles work under his palms.

Jack slid up behind Gabriel, his hands roaming over his back and shoulders before one hand rested on his hip, the other, on his still bound hands. Pulling him back a little he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, sucking and nibbling until an angry mark showed up. His hand on the others hip forcing him to bounce faster, causing both of the other two men to groan.

“Jack-” Gabriel gasped as Jesse grazed his prostate.

“You want me in there too babe?” Jack let go of his hands and now held both of his hips, grinding his own against the perfect ass bouncing against him.

Gabriel hissed, “Yes, stretch me wide.” coming down harder on Jesse, who’s hands were probably leaving bruises on his thighs from their grip.

“D’you mean?” Jesse groaned out, not sure if he heard Jack right. His brain almost short circuiting as it was with Gabriel riding him hard.

“Yes, I do.” Jack replied before pushing Gabriel forward, making him and Jesse come chest to chest. Grabbing another small bottle of lube, Jack slicked his fingers up again before sliding two in next to Jesse, making both of the other men groan.

“Shit.” Jesse snapped his hips up harder and bouncing Gabriel even more now that he was flushed against him. He wrapped his arms around the body above him and started biting and sucking, leaving marks all over and next to where Jack had.

Jack had slipped a third finger, enjoying the way Gabriel shivered, “You like that? One dick isn't enough for you? Are these fingers enough for you?” A higher pitched groan escaped Gabriel, his hips jerking against Jesse and Jack. He cried out when a loud smack landed on his ass, “Is it Reyes!” Jack smacked his ass again.

“No! I want both- shove both! Spread me wide and fuck me raw!” Gabriel bellowed back, slamming himself down on Jesse and Jack.

Jesse stared up in shock, unbelieving how Commander Gabriel Reyes just begged for two dicks to fuck him.

Jack leaned forward and bit Gabriel's shoulder, whispering in his ear before lining his member up and pressing carefully pressing forward, hissing when just the head went in.

Gabriel moaned and laid out on Jesse’s chest, burying his face in his neck. His breath came out in pants before he made himself calm down, eased by Jesse’s hands coming to rest on and rub his back. Jack chose at that moment to keep pushing in, slowly thrusting. Every little noise Gabriel made only made excited the other two.

Jesse groaned, the tight heat around him getting more and more snug as Jack kept thrusting. He nuzzled Gabriels face, helping him stay calm and relaxed as he kept getting stretched further and further, “You doing ok darl’n?”

Gabriel only nodded his head before kissing and sucking on Jesse’s shoulder.

Jack finally gave one more thrust and was fully seated balls deep. Leaning forward he pressed kisses across the back of Gabriel’s shoulders and rubbed his sides, “You still ok?”

“Y- yeah.” Gabriel moaned into Jesse’s neck, his body slightly shaking but he wouldn’t be deterred. 

Jack kept his mouth busy, peppering kisses and love bites across Gabe’s back as he slowly started to thrust, careful about his pacing and roughness. Groaning with Gabe when Jesse started to snap his hips up as well.

Gabriel took a little bit, but soon he started moving with the other two, rolling his hips down when they thrusted up. “Fuck, you two.” he snapped his hips down to meet them.

Grabbing hold of those wide hips, Jack starts to thrust in earnest, no longer in sync with Jesse who also started his own, his hands once again gripping the others thighs and pulling down when he thrust up

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- shit!” Gabriel muttered as he bounced with them, sweat started to drip down his brow as he started to shake at the feeling of two dicks rubbing against each other, his insides and how wide he was spread to hold them both. One of the other two angled just right and every couple of thrusts had one or both of their erections either grazing or hitting his prostate dead on, ripping a scream from Gabriel’s throat.

Jesse leaned up as far as he could and nipped at Gabriel’s throat, every noise the man made drove him closer to the edge and damn it was so tight down there, his own grip squeezing at Gabriel’s thighs and ass.

Both Jack and Jesse were startled when Gabriel screamed, his body tensing and convulsing, the thighs Jesse was holding were shaking.

Jesse himself didn’t last more than a minute longer, the quaking body above his pulling him over the edge with him. He jerked his hips a couple more times and bit down into Gabriel’s neck as he came deep. A low growl made it’s way out of his throat as he snapped his hips twice more before pulling out, a messy trickle following, only getting worse as Jack had more room.

Pulling Gabriel’s torso back against him, Jack picked up his speed, causing more of Jesse’s release to leak out. 

“Jack!” Gabriel called out, his voice breaking as Jack slammed into him. Wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s chest and hips he kept up a furious pace until he slowed down to a few last slaps until he too came, his own release seeping out as he pulled out. Gently, he lowered Gabriel back down, Jesse reaching out and pulling him forward after they let him stretch his legs back down and released his wrists.

“You still ok?” Jesse murmured as he started to gently rub his back.

Gabriel nodded, only rolling over a little when Jack came back with a warm washcloth and wiped the other two down before himself. Jack crawled onto the bed next to the others, spooning up behind an already sleeping Gabriel who was laying on Jesse.

“Now that was a fuck.” Jesse whispered, his hands still gently rubbing Gabriel’s sides.

“Jesse, you haven’t seen fucking yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Lailania on Tumblr. I love you, you sinner <3


End file.
